warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wolfy Mesmer/SongClan
wiippp Thread:17358 __TOC__ 'Description' The typical SongClan cat is usually rather small, thin, and medium-long fur. Fur colors are mainly light colors, such as silver, grey, light brown, or pale ginger, though rarely pure white. Markings are usually white, or at least lighter than the original pelt color, and can be almost anything, from tabby stripes, spots, calico, and even on extremely rare occasions tortoiseshell. The majority of the SongClan cats have white-tipped tails, though not having this marking is entirely possible. Their eyes can be any color, though pale green is most common. Heterochromia is also a very common trait in this clan, in both fur and eyes. 'Personality' The Typical SongClan cat is usually calm, quiet, and sweet. However, a mischievous side often shows in these cats, as well as a bold curiosity that sometimes leads them into trouble. 'Abilities' SongClan cats are usually very speedy, as well as nimble, so to maneuver around the rocks and chase their prey. 'Territory' SongClan territory is very beautiful, with small streams running here and there, and large, moss-covered boulders jutting out of the ground every which way. Their camp lies near the center of their territory, in a clearing surrounded by large rocks. Dens are made under overhanging rocks, and in leaf-bare, they are dug out from underneath the boulders. These dens are typically rather bland, being simple moss nests with the occasional cluster of feathers. 'History' Songstar, originally named Halfsong, was a half-n-half RiverClan-Rouge, who, when bored, would go outside of the borders and hang out with a small group of rouges and kittypets. Soon, this group grew to long a clan life, which Halfsong had spoken so much about. However, the RiverClan leader turned them down, saying there where enough half-breeds and non-clanners in the clans already. Angry, Halfsong leaft RiverClan to form his own clan, naming it after his mother Song, as well as changing his name to Songstar. 'Significant Members' 'Songstar' Songstar was a half-n-half RiverClan-Rouge male named Halfsong, who originally founded SongClan. He had semi-long fur, and was affected with Heterochromia, causing his fur to be split down the middle, with his right side being silver, and his left being a light russet brown. His left eye was pale green, and his left was deep blue. 'Dewflower' Dew, a former rouge and light-and-dark-grey tabby female, was renamed Dewflower and appointed SongClans first medicine cat after the clan was first formed. 'Fluffy' Fluffy, one of the first SongClan members, was formerly a kittypet who lived nearby. His pelt was long and white, and he refused to take a warrior name. 'Twinkle' Twinkle, now named Twinklethorn, was the first deputy of SongClan. He had a very dark grey pelt, dappled with black and white spots. 'Loki' Loki is a small, black, blue-eyed former kittypet who joined SongClan shortly after it's creation. She was one of the first apprentices, and is now the last living cat from the founding group. She now lives as an elder, by the name of Lokifern 'List of Allegiances' 'Leader:' *Swallowstar, pale brown female with white speckles. Stern, yet kind. Quick to jump to conclusions. 'Deputy:' *'OPEN!' 'Medicine Cat(s):' *Creakwhisper, a heterochromic male cat, with silver fur and a green right eye, and amber left. Calm, caring, somewhat short tempered. 'Warriors:' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' 'Apprentices:' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' 'Queens:' *Melodywing, a heterochromic silver and light brown she-cat, speckled with white spots and stripes.Blue and grey eyes, mother to Robinkit, Thudkit, and blankkit. *'OPEN!' 'Kits:' *Robinkit, a pale red tom with green and blue eyes. *Thudkit, an unusually dark grey she-kit with light blue eyes. *'OPEN!' 'Elders:' *Lokifern, a small, black, blue-eyed she-cat, one of the first original SongClan cats. *'OPEN!' *'OPEN!' 'Clan relations' 'ThunderClan:' 'RiverClan:' 'WindClan:' 'ShadowClan:' 'SkyClan:' '*Insert Fanon Clans here (Maybe...)*' 'Techniques' 'Hunting' SongClan cats have to be very fast and nimble to hunt, seeing as they live in a territory that is very open. However, rocks and boulders jut out of the ground, making it difficult to run quickly. So, SongClan cats have developed very firm pads on the bottom of their feet, as will as extreme agility to maneuver around the stones. 'Fighting' 'Prey' 'Naming SongClan cats are often names after songbirds, or occasionally plants. Noises (such as Rumble) are not uncommon as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress